Sibling Rivalry Memories
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Loki comes across a certain term while reading, and he and Thor have a whole string of memories brought about by the word(s). One-shot. Please Enjoy!


Loki walked into the main hall of the Asgardian castle. He was looking for his brother to show him something he read. He had been told that Thor was in the main hall by many people. Loki walked around calling his brother's name repeatedly. There seemed to be no one there. Loki sighed and turned around to leave the room.

Thor was standing right behind Loki, and scared him. Loki screamed and backed up. He tripped on his cape as he backed up and fell on his back. Thor was booming with laughter. Loki's heart was beating rapidly, and he still had enough power to glare at Thor.

"Oh, brother. I am sorry," Thor calmed down but was still smiling widely. He reached out his hand to help Loki to his feet. Loki took the hand and stood with Thor, brushing himself off.

"That wasn't funny," Loki mumbled.

"It wasn't? Well, consider us halfway even now."

"What?"

"If you put all of those times you pulled things on me into play, I'd say we're half even."

Loki reluctantly grinned before saying, "I see what you mean. And it took you all this time to finally figure out how to do that."

Thor chuckled and playfully shoved his younger brother's shoulder.

"Stealth is not one of my good traits, Loki."

"Besides being an oaf, I don't think you have any traits."

"Loki…" Thor said disapprovingly. Loki grinned.

"It was a joke, Thor."

"What did you want from me? You came all this way, after all."

Loki realized then that his hands were empty. He had dropped his book when Thor scared him. Loki bent down and picked up the book.

"There was a certain entry in this book I came upon…" Loki flipped through the pages of the book to find what he was looking for.

"What kind of a book is it?"

"A Midgardian book, oddly enough."

"That is not odd. What did you see that sparked your interest?" Thor looked over his brother's shoulder to see the pages.

"Something that could maybe explain a few things about our… childhood."

"I already know that you're adopted, Loki."

Loki rolled his eyes at his brother, but he couldn't help smile slightly. Thor chuckled and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"It's about…. Here," Loki finally found the page he wanted, "Something called sibling rivalry."

"I am familiar with the two words, but I have never really heard them together. It is a specific definition?"

"Yes. It says here that sibling rivalry is a type of competition or animosity among brothers and sisters, blood-related or not. Sounds like us, no?"

"I suppose."

"Here's the other part I found interesting. Sibling rivalry is a competition between siblings for the love, affection, and attention of one or both parents or for other recognition or gain."

Loki finished reading and looked at Thor for his reaction.

"That… doesn't-"

"Sound exactly like us?"

"We bickered, yes. But we never had a competition between us… Did we?"

"For me, yes. There was that one time on the All-father's birthday. I don't remember what age he was turning, but it was certainly a milestone. One we both knew was important…"

*Flashback*

Thor was racing to finish a gift he made for his father's birthday. Thor was anticipating this day for the past week, wondering what he was going to give him. He was eight.

Loki was sitting in his room, making any last minute changes to the gift he wrapped last night for his father. Even at age six, Loki was still aware of when Odin's birthday was. He knew it was today.

At the same time, the brothers ran out of their rooms to the throne room. Thor met up with Loki at one point.

"Good morning, brother!" Thor cheerily yelled to him.

"Hi, Thor. I have to give father his gift."

"I have to give him mine, too! We should give them together."

"No. I want him to see mine alone."

"Okay. Only if you get there first!" Thor took off down the hallway. Loki gasped and ran as fast as he could to beat Thor. Thor was laughing, knowing pretty much that he would get to their father first.

As Thor was rounding a corner, he slipped and fell. Loki ran right past him, holding the gift for Odin in his hands. Thor quickly stood up again and caught up with Loki. They were neck in neck when Loki saw the door to Odin's throne room at the end of the hallway. He ran harder. Still, he was too slow to get even a foot in front of Thor.

The two brothers ended up crashing through the door at the same time, and fell to the floor, one next to the other.

Frigga, who was near Odin in the room, gasped when she saw her two sons fall face-first into the marble floor as they ran in. She rushed over to them in concern.

"My sons, are you alright?"

"Thor! You're squishing my gift!" Loki yelled at Thor. He started punching him in the arm. Thor moved, only to reveal a somewhat bent, poorly wrapped box. Loki screamed.

"Mommy! Look what he did!" Loki pointed at Thor.

"Loki, he didn't mean to. And what were you two doing?! Running through the castle isn't safe, and you know that," Frigga rubbed Loki's arm comfortingly. Loki picked up his almost crushed present, as he eyes welled with tears.

He was about to yell at Thor again, but he didn't see him in the place he last was. Loki turned his head and saw Thor near Odin. Odin was smiling at the gift Thor had just given him. Then, Thor got hugged because of it.

Loki stormed out of the throne room, leaving his ruined gift on the floor.

*End Of Flashback*

"How many times did I apologize for that?" Thor in the present said to Loki after the tale.

"Not enough. I was ruined."

"That isn't sibling rivalry. That was just bad luck."

Loki narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

"I worked hard on that. It wasn't easy to make a scepter out of clay."

"That's what that was?"

"It was supposed to be Odin's scepter. The one with all the gold and spikes."

"How did the clay get crushed?"

"It wasn't dry yet… I only made it two nights before. You're supposed to let the thing dry for a whole week."

"Oh…" Thor tried to suppress his laugh. He let out a snort, which resulted in him getting a slap from Loki on the arm.

"You think that was bad? How about the time we were outside in the training field…"

*Flashback 2*

Thor and Loki were busy doing their normal training routine with their trainer watching them. Thor was eleven and Loki was nine.

The young princes had been doing the same fighting techniques for the past three years, and only advanced a little. Loki had actually been sneaking in on the elder's training sessions and observing everything they did. He learned quite a few new tricks that he tried in his room and was dying to show them to their trainer.

Odin had chosen this day to go to the training fields and watch how his sons progressed since they first started training with their weapons. Thor was already wielding Mijolnir, and Loki had a scepter that he used quite skillfully.

The All-father quietly greeted the trainer, who was on a balcony, watching the boys from above.

"How have they been?"

"They have been… They're skills are slowly increasing. I've tried to quicken their pace."

"I will watch them from here," Odin said and waved a dismissive hand. The trainer bowed before walking away. Odin now stood, watching his two sons train.

Loki was getting bored with this routine, but still kept himself on his toes. He would strike, and Thor would block using his hammer. They repeated that among other things. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw his father watching from the balcony their trainer usually was. He smiled to himself. Now was his chance to show his father what he had learned.

Loki spun around and quickly took chops left and right at Thor. Thor was having difficulty blocking each one.

"Brother! What are you doing? Ah!" Thor got nicked in the arm by the tip of Loki's scepter. Thor saw someone who didn't look like their trainer on the balcony out of the corner of his eye. He was too afraid to let his eyes off of Loki, so he didn't know who it was.

Loki was pleased with himself and the wonderful job he was doing. He decided that Thor had enough of that, since he could see small cuts dripping with blood along some of Thor's body parts not covered by his armor.

Loki stuck his scepter in the ground and used it to swing around on it and kick his brother in the chest, landing on his feet. He was smiling widely, now looking at the balcony. He bowed. Odin gave him anything but a proud face. He walked down so he was on the training field with them. The All-father stood in front of Loki. Loki was forced to look down, since he was frightened by the one-eyed stare his father was giving him.

"Who taught you?" Odin simply asked. Loki gulped.

"Trainer Arik."

"Why would you lie to me, my son?"

Loki bit his lower lip, still not looking up at Odin.

"I was watching the elders train."

"And who let you in?"

"No one, father," Loki now looked at his father. Odin looked disappointed in his youngest son.

"You could've seriously hurt your brother, Loki."

"I… am sorry."

"Father!" Thor suddenly realized that Odin was present with them. He shakily stood up, clutching his side after being hit by Loki one too many times.

"My son," Odin acknowledged Thor.

"Did you see what Loki did? It was amazing!" Thor exclaimed, patting his brother on the back. Loki laughed at the praise he was given, surprised it was coming from his older brother. Odin looked slightly happier, but was still mad at Loki for sneaking in and hurting Thor. Still, he was happy that they were getting along.

"You must teach me how to do that!"

"I don't think I'm allowed…" Loki glanced at his father. Thor looked his way, too.

"Father," Thor bowed, "Please allow Loki to train me. He performed so well!"

"Maybe when you are not beat up, my son. Come… You need to heal," Odin outstretched an arm, summoning Thor to follow him. Thor looked at Loki before walking next to his father.

Loki sighed, but walked behind the both of them. He was still excited that Thor praised him for his skills.

*End Of Flashback 2*

Loki was blushing slightly as he said, "Why do you always bring up the things that involve me being scolded?"

Thor laughed and returned with, "I don't always do that, brother! And besides… I enjoy stories with happy endings. Unlike yours."

"Ha-ha."

"I was hurt. But I still applauded you for your craft."

"Yes, you did. But I still got reprimanded."

Loki never told Thor how much he appreciated his admiration of him.

"But you performed extraordinarily! I, the victim, was even praising your work!"

"Alright. Thank you, Thor. Is that better?"

"No."

"I was being sincere."

"You are incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

The brothers were both quiet now. Loki was slightly offended by Thor's accusation. He walked out of the main hall, book in hand. He would remember that page and the book for the rest of his life.

Another thing he would remember… is the total acclaim for simple dueling from his older brother, Thor.

~The End~

**Yes, I made a movie scene reference at the end. ;-)**


End file.
